Shin Sekai no Neko
by Matryoshkah
Summary: OS: Nami contrajo una extraña enfermedad que la convertirá en gato en poco tiempo. La buena noticia es que existe una cura para revertir los efectos de la excéntrica enfermedad. La mala noticia es que la 'cura' no es simple de llevar a cabo.


_Disclaimer: One Piece le pertenece a Eiichiro Oda-sensei._

_Notas: *__Nekomimi: Orejas de gatos :3 _

_*Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas, si ven algunas._

_*Ubíquense días antes de arribar a Dressrosa._

_*La pareja de éste one-short se definirá a medida que éste se desarrolle. La cosa está entre el SanNa, LuNa, ZoNa y LawNa. Leen bajo su propia responsabilidad xD_

* * *

><p><strong>Shin Sekai no Neko<br>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Una de las características del Grand Line, es que en la mayoría de los casos, los piratas se topan con gente muy trastornada que es capaz de matarlos sólo porque los miren mal. Algunas personas son tan originales que incluso su forma de reír es singular, algunos son tan fuertes que no parecen humanos, y otros simplemente no son humanos. En lo que va de su trayecto, los Mugiwara se han topado con varias persona mal de la cabeza, personas con habilidades extrañas, personas con alas en sus espaldas, personas gigantes, capitanes, sirenas, tritones, dinosaurios, zombis, monstruos, shichibukais, algunos nobles mundiales y uno que otro almirante de la Marina; han estado en islas de inviernos, islas primaverales, islas con desiertos, islas en el cielo, islas en el fondo del mar… se han topado con lo inimaginable e irracional.

Nami pensaba que definitivamente nada podía sorprenderla a estas alturas de su vida… hasta que un día aparecieron orejas de gato en su cabeza.

Sí, orejas de gatos.

Horas antes habían llegado a una isla donde había un pueblo pequeño. Alquilaron una acogedora posada y pasaron la noche allí. Era una gran posada, cada uno de los tripulantes tenía una habitación. Había una hermosa vista hacia el mar y un jacuzzi increíble en cada habitación. Desde el momento que Nami entró al lujoso baño, anticipó que esa sería una noche relajante. Claro, algo siempre tenía que salir mal: Un gato rasguñó su cara cuando ella había tratado de acariciarlo.

Al siguiente día Nami amaneció con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Cuando se dirigió al comedor, todos ya estaban desayunando.

—¡Nami-swaaaaa-!

Sanji se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. "Sí, sí…" se dijo en mente "Debo tener la cara toda rasguñada, maldito gato" gruñó Nami. Pero al posar la mano en su mejilla, percató que no había ninguna herida. Era como si el gato jamás le hubiese arañado. ¿Pero entonces qué cosa estaba mirando Sanji con un gesto tan perturbado?

Cuando Nami notó el panorama con detenimiento, se dio cuenta que todos la estaban mirando de la misma manera.

—Nami, ¿Qué son esas cosas que salen de tu cabeza? —Le preguntó Zoro, señalando la zona en cuestión.

Cuando Nami se tocó la cabeza: ¡Tada! ¡Nekomimi!

Ella no sabía cómo demonios habían aparecido allí, pero percató que la causa del dolor de cabeza eran esas orejas. Sí, orejas de gato.

Chopper hizo su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de averiguar la procedencia de esas excentricidades. Sus orejas humanas habían desaparecido, o mejor dicho, se habían transformado en orejas de gato. Trafalgar tampoco supo dar un diagnóstico exacto. Por suerte, un doctor de la isla supo lo que le sucedía en cuanto la vio.

—Nami-san, usted tiene una enfermedad muy rara que sólo se da en esta isla. Sólo los viajeros la contraen, así que no se le considera peligrosa en el pueblo, pero lo es.

El doctor les dijo que se trataba de una enfermedad que sólo podía ser transmitida por gatos. Cuando aquel gato había rasguñado a Nami en su habitación, la infecto con 'dicha' enfermedad. Nami esperaba que pudiera ser curada pronto, ya que la cabeza le dolía a morir. Fue entonces cuando se vino la mala noticia:

—Esta enfermedad es muy peligrosa —Explicó el doctor del pueblo—. Luego de una tortuosa agonía, Nami-san corre el riesgo de convertirse completamente en un gato. Solamente existe una manera de curarla.

—¡¿CUÁL ES…?! —preguntaron todos a la vez. El doctor acomodó sus lentes antes de responder, dándole más dramatismo al momento.

—Pues, un orgasmo es la única forma de revertir los efectos, es una forma infalible de deshacerse de ese extraño mal —Manifestó el doctor con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Así es, la cura es tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, con quien sea. Y no se vale masturbarse, tiene que haber penetración involucrada, de lo contrario, no hará efecto. Nami-san, yo le recomiendo buscar un buen hombre y tener una noche apasionada. Sí tiene la posibilidad de acostarte con dos a la vez, sería aún más efectivo. En fin, la idea es que el orgasmo sea épico.

—Oh, si es así entonces… ¿Quién se ofrece a aparearse con Nami? —Preguntó Chopper mirando a Zoro y a Sanji.

Luffy ladeó su cabeza. Usopp se cayó de la silla. A Brook casi le da un infarto (aunque no tiene corazón porque es un esqueleto). Sanji sufrió una mega hemorragia nasal. Zoro se despertó (se había quedado dormido). Franky abrió sus ojos como platos. Robin y Law miraron disimuladamente al techo. Y Nami… Nami se quería morir.

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede con esta isla?! —Exclamó, levantándose de la silla completamente alterada—. ¡¿P-por qué de pronto el rasguño de un gato es tan peligroso?! ¡¿Por qué no hay un maldito aviso en el puerto o algo?! Y principalmente… ¡¿Qué clase de cura es esa?! ¿Tengo que acostarme con alguien? ¡NO ME JODA!

—Cálmate Nami, si el doctor lo dice, tiene que ser verdad. Además, si esa es la única cura, debes hacerlo. ¿O prefieres convertirte en gato?

La pregunta de Chopper la paralizó. El nuevo mundo sí que era un lugar tenebroso, ahora resultaba que si no se acostaba con alguien, se convertiría en gato. Para estar segura, Nami volvió a preguntarle al doctor si estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no existía otra manera de curar su enfermedad. El doctor negó mordazmente con la cabeza, acarreando consigo una enorme aura de depresión en la navegante.

—¡AJDHSALAKNDUHALJNLNXWMASOJKSSKK~~! —Sanji sufrió un par de convulsiones en el suelo. Seguidamente se dirigió hacia Nami y se arrodilló frente a ella para recitarle una poesía—. Nami-san, este fiel servidor de tus deseos se ofrece humildemente a curar esa enfermedad peligrosa que está poniendo en peligro tu vida. Por favor, concédeme el honor de ser el hombre qu-

—¡No me toques! —Reclamó Nami dándole una patada en la cara al rubio. Cada vez que la tocaban, sentía una extraña sensación en todo su cuerpo que nunca había sentido antes. _Algo_ como si estuviese excitada, pero claro, eso debía ser algún síntoma de esa extraña enfermedad.

—Demonios, cejas raras. ¿Cómo se siente ser rechazado de esa forma? —Preguntó Zoro de manera cortándose, mirando hacia Sanji. Claramente se estaba burlando de él.

—O cierras la boca, o te la parto. ¿Cuál elijes, marimo?

—Qué tal si te parto yo a la mitad, mierdocito.

Tanto el espadachín como el cocinero colocaron posiciones de lucha. Dispuestos a destruir el consultorio del doctor, ambos comenzaron una riña de espadazos y patadas. Por suerte fueron detenidos por el todopoderoso puño de la navegante.

—¡Dejen de pelear, par de idiotas! Me duele la cabeza.

Nami no se había dado cuenta, pero también le había salido una cola de gato. Si no encontraban una solución pronto, Nami se convertiría en un gato.

Muy pocas veces se podía ver a Luffy tan serio sobre un tema. Por supuesto, era de su navegante y nakama del quien estaban hablando. Estaba muy preocupado.

—Bien, ya lo decidí —Habló con voz alta. Todos voltearon a mirarlo—. Como capitán mi deber es proteger a los tripulantes de mi barco, así que yo-

—Detente Luffy, no me acostaré con un virgen; conozco mejores maneras para provocarme un orgasmo. —Interrumpió Nami, no quería ni imaginarse envuelta en una situación de _esas_ con el capitán.

—¿Acostarte? ¿Con quién? —Preguntó Luffy inocentemente—. Orgasmo… ¿Qué es eso?

Nami se golpeó la cabeza con la palma de su mano. ¿Podía ser más tonto?

—Que alguien se lo explique, por favor.

Sanji salió a flote como si le hubiesen llamado. Nadie mejor que él en temas referentes a sexualidad.

—Venga capitán, yo te lo explicaré.

—Deténganlo, va a corromper a Luffy. —Intervino Zoro, preocupado.

—Luffy, orgasmo quiere decir la culminación del acto sexual. —Robin dio una definición corta y concisa, ahorrándole las perversiones gráficas a Sanji.

—¡Oh! Ya entiendo —Exclamó Luffy luego de procesar la información de la arqueóloga, sonriendo con su característica inocencia—. Orgasmo es ese cosquilleo que te da al final…

—¡¿Lo conoce?! —Exclamaron todos, sorprendidos. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar cómo era que Luffy lo sabía. De todas formas, ya él no era un niño, lo más correcto era que a esas alturas de su vida ya hubiese estado con una mujer; aun tratándose de él…

—Y uno creyendo que el capitán es casto. —Franky opinó. Algo tan llamativo no podía pasar desapercibido.

—Oiga Ossan, ¿No hay otra manera de curar esa enfermedad? —Preguntó Luffy mirando hacia el doctor—. No queremos involucraciones sexuales en la tripulación.

—¡Yo si quiero involucración sexual con Nami-san! —Intervino Sanji. Afortunadamente fue silenciado por un golpe cortesía de Zoro.

—Ya les dije que no existe más formas, santo dios, ¿Acaso es tan difícil acostarse con alguien? Creo que es una cura bastante buena. —El doctor se estaba cansando de que no le creyeran.

—El viejo tiene razón. Ven Nami, vamos a buscar una habitación en el pueblo. —Intervino Zoro, tomando a Nami por el brazo.

La navegante se sonrojó como nunca antes en su vida. No quiso ni imaginarse lo que quería insinuar Zoro con su comentario, pero se había vuelto loco si creía que ella se acostaría con él.

—¡MALDITO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?! —Sanji no se quedó de brazos cruzados a ver como se llevaban a su _Nami-san_. Literalmente arrancó a Nami de las manos de Zoro, y para rematar, lanzó una patada directo a su estómago. Zoro la esquivó y en un pestañeo ya tenía a Wadou Ichimonji desenfundada. De esa forma comenzaron otro lío en el consultorio del doctor.

—Pssss, Nami-san —Llamó el doctor, aprovechando que todos tenían la atención en Zoro y Sanji—. No te extrañes si tus compañeros quieren acostarse contigo, eso también es un efecto secundario de la enfermedad.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Nami desconcertada.

—Actualmente posees una especie de feromona que atrae al sexo opuesto, así que es probable que ellos se peleen por acostarse contigo.

Oficialmente Nami quería morirse. ¿Debía suponer que era una gata en celo? ¿Por qué siempre le tenían que ocurrir las calamidades a ella? ¿Cuál había sido su castigo?

Se escuchaban los sonidos secos de las patadas siendo amortiguadas por las espadas. Lo que parecía ser dos machos alfa peleando por una hembra, estaban teniendo una seria contienda en plena sala. Brook trataba de hacer entrar en razón a los segundos más fuertes de los Mugiwara, pero ninguno de sus métodos los detuvo. Luffy no hacía ni siquiera el esfuerzo de intervenir, parecía bastante entretenido viendo a sus amigos pelear. Usopp ni loco se metería en medio de esas dos bestias. Franky salió a echarle un vistazo a Sunny. Robin sólo veía el espectáculo desde una distancia prudencial, y de vez en cuando emitía una leve risa.

—¡Yo me acostaré con Nami-san! —Exclamaba Sanji con fervor.

—Cállate, cejas afeminadas. ¿Quién querría acostarse con un depravado como tú? —Respondió Zoro socarronamente.

—¿Entonces cuál es tu brillante plan para curar a Nami-swan, AHH? —Preguntó Sanji con semblante de yakuza.

—Por supuesto que _lo haga_ conmigo.

—¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! —Exclamó, repartiendo patadas a diestro y siniestro.

Lo único que los detuvo fue un fortuito comentario de la arqueóloga que le heló la piel a todos los presentes:

—¿Por qué no hacen un trio? —Robin lo dijo con una calmada y adorable sonrisa en la cara.

—Robin, créeme que estás empeorando las cosas. —Usopp rompió el silencio. Era increíble que Robin hubiese sugerido un trío como si eso no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Seguidamente, se escuchó la voz de Sanji acompañada por un tono perverso.

—Oh, buena idea. —Todo sea por acostarse con su querida Nami-san.

—Ugh, lo sabía, eres un maldito enfermo —Dijo Zoro con repulsión, alejándose unos pasos de su contrincante ¿Tan urgido estaba el cocinero por acostarse con Nami?—. Pasaran un millón de años luz antes de acostarme en la misma cama que este degenerado.

—¿Qué pasa Zoro? ¿Te hechas para atrás? —Vaciló el cocinero, cruzándose de brazos—. Déjame adivinar… ¿Tienes miedo?

—Bien, haremos un trío —Se decidió él espadachín—. Lo que tengo que hacer es ponerte una almohada en la cabeza mientras se lo %$& *# a Nami, ¿no?

Todos quedaron atónitos tras las palabras de Zoro, incluso a Sanji. El no imaginaba que Zoro aceptaría un trato tan sucio, y ese era precisamente su plan. Pero acababa de ocurrir lo contrario de lo que tenía en mente.

—Oigan par de reptiles —Intervino Usopp con cierta pena ajena—, ¿No creen que están tomando una decisión demasiado rápido?

—Cierto, Nami es la que debe decidir. —Añadió Robin, volviendo la calma al consultorio. Fue cuando todos percataron un detalle importante.

—Un momento, ¿Dónde está Nami? —Preguntó Chopper.

—Salió del consultorio hace un rato, dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. —Informó el doctor.

Los Mugiwara se miraron las caras, desconcertados. Perfecto. ¿Ahora dónde rayos había ido Nami? Lo más importante en ese momento era impedir que se convirtiera en gato.

Un grupo se encargó de buscar a la navegante en el pueblo, y otro grupo se encargó de revisar el bosque. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograron encontrarla. Incluso había caído la noche y aún no tenían rastros de ella. Todos estaban comenzando a preocuparse seriamente por la vida de su navegante.

Sanji lloraba sangre mientras culpaba a Zoro de todo. Luffy devoraba una gran porción de carne para apaciguar los nervios. Todos estaban alterados, todos excepto la arqueóloga, quien permanecía en una esquina de la cubierta, leyendo en silencio y con gesto despreocupado, como si supiera algo que ningún otro tripulante se imaginaba.

—Ya amaneció y aún no hemos encontrado a Nami-nee-chan. ¿Dónde estará? —Preguntó Momo, aguantando las ganas de llorar. El pequeño estaba tan preocupado que no podía evitar transformarse en dragón a cada rato. Robin le tomó la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Probablemente ya se ha convertido en un gato.

—Robin no le digas eso, lo vas a asustar más. —Interrumpió Usopp antes de que la fatalista del grupo siguiera con sus conjeturas.

—Eso no puede ser Robin, necesito a Nami en su forma humana. —Habló Luffy, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mar con cierta confianza. Algo en su interior le decía que su navegante estaba bien. Era Nami de quien estaban hablando, de seguro ella había sabido arreglárselas sola.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he visto a Torrrao. —El comentario de Franky provocó un penumbroso silencio en la cubierta del Sunny.

—Eh, cierto. —Dijo Zoro al darse cuenta del detalle.

—Hm… ¿Dónde estarán? —Preguntó Luffy torciendo sus labios. Era curioso que Trafalgar hubiese desaparecido casi al mismo tiempo que Nami, y aun ninguno de los dos apareciera.

—¡Oh! Allá vienen. —Exclamó Chopper.

Convenientemente Nami venía acompañada de Law.

—¡Nami! ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Preguntaron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper al unísono, con felicidad e inocencia destilando por los poros.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado, ya estoy bien. —Expresó Nami, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

Zoro bufó enojado, y sin saludar a la recién llegada, se levantó del cesped y se marchó de la cubierta, no sin antes dedicarle una matadora mirada a Law. Éste dibujó una victoriosa sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

—N-N-Nami-s-san… t-tus orejas… regresaron a la normalidad. —Dijo Sanji, mientras su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Si sus orejas y cola de gato habían desaparecido, eso significaba que Nami había pasado la noche con otro hombre. Bien, era una buena noticia que Nami estuviese a salvo, pero a Sanji igual le dolía como si le clavaran una katana en el corazón.

—B-bueno… ¡Yarou-domo, ya tenemos a Nami y a Torao, ya podemos partir de aquí! —Exclamó Luffy, tratando de alegrar el ambiente. ¡Nami había regresado sana y salva! Esa era una buena noticia.

Robin y Brook reían con ganas al ver lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos. Ellos dos sabían que el hecho de que Nami y Law regresaran juntos no era simple casualidad. En fin, lo importante era que ya estaban juntos nuevamente. El nuevo mundo les tenía nuevos desafíos más adelante, uno más dificultoso que otros, así que debían esperar cosas peores. Y después de haber superado ese, Nami estaba completamente preparada para lo que le esperaría en la siguiente isla…

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Pobre Nami? Más bien es demasiado suertuda la condenada. Quisiera yo que Zoro y Sanji se pelearan por mí :'(<em>

_En fin, sé que dije que en mi próximo trabajo habría un buen lemon ZoNaminezco, pero no me salió :I_

_¿LawNa? ¿WtF? No lo tenía en mente, sólo me pareció graciosa la idea. Apuesto que quedaron poker face con el final XD. Espero se hayan percibido los celos de Zoro al ver llegar a Nami con Law xD Pobre, para la próxima sí vendré con un ZoNa oficial, aunque no prometo lemon :'p_

_Gracias por leer, besos '3'_


End file.
